I Predict You'd Look Good in a Riot
by thatHarlot
Summary: Roxas is bored and immortal, so he decides to go back to high school. He hasn't been attracted to anything in centuries, until Axel. Who happens to be in his class. Damn. Axel/Vampire!Roxas
1. Bad Luck

He never knew their names.

They were picked at random, really. The only qualification was that he couldn't know them. He didn't want to have to see them later, and think, _I fed off you for dinner the other night, you tasted pretty good._ It was just uncomfortable.

Not that the victim was any the wiser. Two barely perceptible marks on the puncture location was the only sign he had ever been there. Their health, life, and yes, humanity, were just as intact as before he had sucked their blood. If they killed their prey, as humans believed, they would have no prey left.

Besides, humans were fun. Killing them all would be a total waste.

* * *

Axel scratched disinterestedly at a spot on his jeans, and adjusted the earphone that connected to his iPod. Really, he should have been listening to the lesson, but lectures were, frankly, boring as hell, and if he could get away with listening to techno/screamo/whatever rather than the teacher droning, he would.

A flurry of movement made Axel look up. The teacher was opening the door, and seemed to be ushering someone inside.

He now had Axel's full attention, not to mention everyone in class, because the person who entered the class was gorgeous. Gorgeous in the way only models or movie stars can be. That sort of beauty that looked like it was created rather than born, and that made you feel every imperfection in your own looks.

Luckily, Axel had a curse of arrogance, so he was safe from that painful envy. He wasn't exempt form the desire, however.

"Class, we have a new student, whose name is," the teacher squinted at a note card he was holding, "Roxas. Everyone, please welcome him, and help him to adjust. Now as you see Roxas, we have a few empty chairs, pick wherever you like….."

It was Axel's good fortune that left an empty seat right in front of him. He silently willed Roxas to choose that desk. The blonde made his way slowly down the aisles, everyone watching to see where he would choose. When he walked passed Axel, their eyes met for as brief second. Roxas' eyes widened, and a vague look of shock appeared on his face.

Roxas then moved to an empty desk in the back row, on the other side of the room from Axel.

_What was that about, _Axel mused. _It was almost like he was scared...maybe he is severely attracted to me. _With this smug thought, Axel tuned out the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Roxas, however, was not so carefree.

He _is in this class?!_ Roxas couldn't believe it. In his centuries of being alive, he had never had to re-encounter his prey, at least not when they were still recognizable. He recalled a time when he smelled a familiar scent, and was startled to find it had belonged to a very old woman, who had looked at him with such wide, frightened eyes……

Normally, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal. This one had already been passed out in a drunken stupor by the time Roxas had fed, so there was no chance of being recognized by him.

But. It was a problem. Roxas had been attracted to this one. _Attraction _was something Roxas hadn't felt in a long while. When you had been alive for as long as he had, the ephemeral pleasures of the flesh stopped doing what it was supposed to.

And, Roxas supposed, he was picky.

He had hoped the feeling would go away, but in the few days since feeding off the red head, Roxas had been having the most inconvenient dreams, and _feelings_. It was awkward, and Roxas felt too old for stuff like that.

However, he was re-entering high school, so maybe the sudden reappearance of hormones would help the charade along.

As Roxas glanced over at the boy, who was doodling on a piece of paper, he suddenly felt a heavy feeling.

_This will be difficult._

* * *

A/N: Depending on the response, I may finish this. Chapters would be longer, too. This was just for fun.


	2. worse Luck

Organization XIII was, for the most part, a sort of government. They worked closely with the humans' government, to protect both species' sake. For example, at the vampires' urging, the humans finally agreed to make a law to make vampire slaying illegal. (Especially after the popularity it gained as a result of a certain television show) Unfortunately, this included putting vampires on the endangered species list, one that wasn't available to the general public. They also dealt with creating false identification, if a vampire wanted to "rejoin" human society.

They had helped Roxas with his school schedule. Roxas had, in fact, not been in any sort of official school system since the Black Plague, so of course he didn't know what P.E. stood for. Had he known, he would have arranged to be exempt.

And he was pretty sure the Organization knew what P.E. was, but it wasn't like they were about to do him any favors.

This is how Roxas ended up in an extra pair of track shorts and an oversized school T-shirt. The shirt was so large that, at the right angle, it didn't look like he had any sort of bottoms on at all. Perhaps it was a tad puritanical of him, but Roxas liked to look like he had pants on. He tried in vain to pull the shorts down to a decent length, but they would inch slowly, and indecently, back up.

It wasn't that he was self conscious. Vampires were a generally striking group, an adaptation that had developed to attract prey. And Roxas could attract _a lot_ of prey.

But it wasn't really the time for that. He tried to avoid the glances of his classmates, and of the gym teacher, and the janitor who had been devoutly cleaning the same stretch of gym for the past 20 minutes. He wasn't even releasing any pheromones yet.

_This is going to get annoying. Fast._

"OK kids!" the teacher had finally stopped her staring, "We are going to play dodge ball! So, this half of the class go to the left side, the rest to the right. The balls are lined up in the middle, and when I blow my whistle, start the game. Any fouls won't be counted. Losers have to put up the mats. Got it?"

Roxas looked around, startled. _Does everyone know this game already? What do you do?_

Roxas jumped at the sound of the whistle. He watched as his peers ran to the boundary to get the balls, and as they then proceeded to throw them at each other. As a ball headed for his face, Roxas quickly weaved out of the way. He did have an unfair advantage. As a natural predator, he was swift. Without touching any of the balls, Roxas won the game for his team. And he still didn't completely understand it. What was the point again?

A boy with flushed cheeks and brown, unruly hair ran up to him. "Hey, good job! You won us the game. I hate rolling up mats, it's so retarded."

Roxas furrowed his brows. "…..retarded?"

The boy smiled brightly. "Yeah, it sucks. So you're that new guy. I'm Sora, I play on the soccer team. You should join, you seem fast!"

Roxas knew what soccer was, at least. "No, that wouldn't be a terribly good idea. I have….a bad knee." Not to mention organized sports gave Roxas headaches.

Sora looked at him skeptically, but seemed to accept the answer without any suspicion. "Oh that sucks. But if you need to sit somewhere at lunch or anything, you can sit at my table! I know how it feels to be a new student, so I understand how that feels, you know?"

Roxas _did_ need a convenient acquaintance. Besides, Sora didn't seem to be inanely attracted to him like the majority of the student population. "Thank you for your kindness Sora. I shall see you at lunch soon, I suppose?"

Sora gave him a strange look, but shortly reverted back to hyper. "Yeah, it's next period. See you after we dress out!"

Roxas watched as Sora bolted to the locker rooms. Roxas smiled slightly, and walked at a reasonable pace behind him.

* * *

He didn't know what he had expected the cafeteria to be like. But the deafening roar upon opening the lunchroom doors was definitely a surprise.

Roxas slowly made his way to what he _presumed_ was the lunch line, because it didn't really resemble a line. It looked more like pre-riot conditions, if he had to be honest. Roxas barely avoided a questionable-lunchmeat-to-the-face, and he was shoved on all sides. After the fifth sharp elbow jab, Roxas turned and glared at the offender. Really, this poor pedestrian didn't deserve the force of the hateful glare, but he didn't like to be shoved. It just _irked _him.

"Calm down there, Roxy, you don't want to give the kid nightmares."

Roxas felt paralyzed at the sound of that voice. He had, in the inevitable horror of P.E., forgotten his original dilemma. He slowly turned around, and saw that red hair, those clear green eyes, and that infuriatingly attractive smirk.

"I beg your pardon?"

Axel's smirk didn't falter at the cold tone. " I _said_-"

Roxas laughed quietly, dangerously. "Roxas. NOT Roxy. Understand?" Roxas hoped the silent _because if you ever call me that again, I will gut you slowly _was evident.

Axel looked briefly surprised, but the lazy smirk crept back on his face. "Got it memorized, in fact, _Roxas_."

Roxas deemed this an acceptable answer, and turn to look resolutely toward the front of the lunch line. Already, a feeling that horrifyingly resembled butterflies was occurring in his stomach region, and something that --_was he blushing?!_

This was ridiculous. Roxas, whose body had inspired the Roman belief in gods, was not _blushing_. He wasn't. The blood had just rushed to his face for some other reason.

"Aw, are you blushing? For me?" Axel leaned closer, and breathed in Roxas' ear. "I think it looks good on you."

Roxas didn't know why his body reacted the way it did. This was a human boy. A human! He had pantaloons older than this kid's grandfather.

Not that he still wore said pantaloons.

_Just look straight ahead, don't react don't react._

"You what else I think would look good on you? _Me_."

That line was horrible. However, Roxas couldn't help it. He reacted.

Another feature that vampires developed was the release of pheromones. It was used in the rare case vampires mating (which was why said population was so low), but also for human attraction. Roxas could, like many of his brethren, control that feature to his will.

Although he couldn't control it now.

Roxas turned and looked at Axel, stalking slowly over to him. At this point, he knew his own eyes would look especially bright, and Axel eyes started to look glazed. Roxas stopped right in front of Axel, their chests touching. He reached up a hand to slowly trace the tattoos under his eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, I like to be on top" Roxas' voice was a low purr. At this time, he knew his body was releasing a scent pleasurable to most humans, and also a sort of airborne aphrodisiac that would increase his desirability tenfold.

Axel, who had put up a good fight, lunged at Roxas and kissed him rougly.

_For only being in existence 18 years, he is very good at this_

Roxas let himself give over to the feeling of kissing someone he desired. A hand trailed down his back, and he was shoved roughly into the wall. Axel was biting Roxas' lips and Roxas bit Axels', enough to draw blood, and if _that_ taste didn't make it wonderful…

Roxas stopped. If he continued, he would end up feeding. In front of the whole school. Who were all staring at the two with glazed, half-lidded looks on their faces.

_Shit, I've already made a scene. I just wanted something to kill the boredom! _

Axel was sucking on Roxas' neck, and it took all of Roxas' willpower to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

And with that, Roxas walked (rather fast, but still with dignity) to the front doors. He needed fresh air. Badly.

* * *

A/N: I have a wonderful, patient beta reader- **Aindel S. Druida**! So yay!

and please review. This is my first fic, and I want to know how I'm doing! And more will become clear on how vampires work in this fic, so don't be freakin.

* * *


	3. Question, sir

He had no idea what just happened.

Axel was a smooth guy. He really was. And subtle, as well.

But with the display that had just occurred _in front of the whole school_, one may never have guessed that fact.

Axel had stared at the spot Roxas had been, that warm feeling the blonde had induced starting to ebb away. His brain then started to clear, as did everyone else's. He suddenly realized he was standing with a circle of people surrounding him, all coming out of their dazes.

With consciousness would come questions, and Axel didn't have any answers. He quickly headed towards the doors, making his escape. Axel felt relieved once he made it out into the corridor. He could hear an explosion of noise erupt from the lunchroom once the doors were shut, and Axel could only imagine what malicious, reputation-destroying things were being uttered about him.

He made his way to the restroom, which was, thankfully, empty. He went to the nearest stall, and locked it.

Axel would take his sanctuary where he could get it, even if it was a toilet.

Something about that kid had just made Axel spout the most inane drivel that had ever come from his mouth since the memorable age of 14. Axel was, he liked to think, the sexiest guy at school. He had made his teachers blush! Girls wrote love letters complete with scandalous pictures! Some of those pictures were even _from_ the blushing teachers, come to think of it.

And all it took was a skinny little blonde to tear down his empire. Sure, the kid was hot, but this was years of hard work! Not to mention the fact that this had only been Roxas' first day. The stupid kid _left_ him there.

Axel groaned. He couldn't imagine what the rest of the _year_ would be like with the kid there.

And on top of that, his lip was bleeding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was headed home. Home was, of course, a huge Victorian townhouse tucked away in the middle of the city. Roxas had gotten it when the city was still a town, and out of all the houses and property he had owned, the townhouse was as much a home as anything. Roxas made sure to come back to it every few centuries. The gothic, looming factor of the house made him feel comfortable, because it reminded him vaguely of cathedrals he had hung around when he was younger.

He was toying with the idea of quitting school. However, Roxas had never been one to give up, and he wasn't about to start. Besides, he _might've_ wanted to see Axel again.

Maybe with less molestation next time. Or more, whichever worked.

Roxas was shaken at the thought that he couldn't control himself around Axel. He really didn't understand, especially why his pheromones released-

He paused.

_ oh God._

He knew what was happening now.

Roxas was _courting_ Axel.

Vampires chose many mates throughout their life. When you basically lived forever, monogamy was just not an option; mainly for the reason that most vampires couldn't stand one another to last the ages. To try to seduce them, the pheromones used to attract prey took on a double use-to attract mates.

In all practicality, it would be other vampires, but in some (increasing) cases, they were humans - although this union was pointless, because the two species could not breed together. Vampires, however animalistic their instincts, were not intrinsically animals themselves. They could fall in love. When there had been fewer humans, the chances of vampires mating with them were slim. Now humans were everywhere, and vampires were spread farther apart than ever before, seeing as they weren't the kind to have tribes.

Roxas groaned. He supposed after not being attracted to remotely anything after having his heart broken centuries ago, the fact that someone caught his eye kicked his dormant hormones into overdrive.

Come to think of it, it had been _lifetimes_ since he last got laid.

He reached the front door of his house, pulled out the key, and let himself in.

_Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to pursue something with Axel. It's been so long since _him. _This could be a sign I'm finally ready…_

Roxas made his way over to the hall mirror. The walk to his house had left his pale cheeks slightly pink, but the sun hadn't done any significant damage. Damage meaning a sunburn, of course. Vampires didn't die in exposed sunlight, as commonly believed. They just had an inclination to prowl around in the dark; less chance to be discovered, more chance to get fed.

Roxas climbed upstairs to his room, where he fell onto his four-poster bed.

_I'll think about it more tomorrow._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

When Roxas arrived at school the next morning, he was met with a mixture of admiring and lustful stares, not to mention an alarming amount of love confessions before first period even began. Really, this reaction was better than the one he had expecting, which involved stakes, mobs and fires.

Although Roxas was sure that sort of thing was illegal this century. Not to mention homosexuality didn't seem to be that big of a deal nowadays.

It had been a while since Roxas had seen how a vampire in courting affected the poor onlookers. These observers were not immune to Roxas' pheromones, but unfortunately for them, they weren't the intended target.

Axel was.

When Roxas got into class, he deliberately sat in the empty desk in front of Axel. Axel, however, had his head buried in his arms, and appeared to be asleep.

Roxas had taken particular care of his looks today. He generally didn't have to-his hair naturally fell into attractive disarray, and anything he wore showed off how good of shape he was in, but he decided to do something special. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to him, and a pair of jeans that hung off his hips suggestively.

Axel didn't have a chance.

The bell heralding first period brought Axel out of his doze. He had come to school early to avoid the inevitable outbreak of whispering that was likely to follow him around. It wasn't like this was Axel's first scandal; he knew how to deal with it.

He blearily raised his head to look at the board and get a semblance of what they were learning, but something was blocking his line of view.

It took a few blinks for Axel to realize this something was Roxas' spiky blonde head.

Roxas, who must have felt his staring, turned around to smile slowly at Axel.

"Nice nap?"

Axel, once faced with that smile, lost all human language processes. Roxas looked like he was _glowing_. Axel felt the stirrings of interest, but his overpowering pride came first.

"It was until now."

Roxas frowned slightly at the comment. Just yesterday, Axel practically mauled him, and now he was acting like he wanted nothing to do with him. "What's the matter?" Roxas whispered, noticing that the teacher was glancing their way. Axel leaned over his desk to talk to Roxas more clearly.

"The matter is you make out with me, and leave me standing like an idiot in front of the whole school. Alone. Not to mention you're acting all nice now, even _sitting by me_, like we're suddenly best friends."

Roxas looked thoughtful, and smiled at Axel again, full blast teeth wattage. Axel fought the urge to blush, and half-heartedly glared at the boy. This didn't discourage the blonde; in fact, it only strengthened his resolve.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something. I'll meet you on the roof, during lunch, ok?"

With that, Roxas faced the front of the room for the rest of class, and every time Axel tried to say anything, the teacher would send a Look. So, with curiosity outweighing his willpower, Axel silently agreed to meet him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel slowly made his way up the off-limits staircase that led to the roof. No one usually went to the roof, for fear of getting in trouble, so whatever it was the Roxas wanted to talk with him about, it wasn't likely they would be caught.

He opened the door, and the abrupt shift to sunlight blinded him momentarily. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Roxas sitting against the fence that ran along the edge of the roof. He reached the blonde and sat next to him, careful to keep within his personal space. Being close to Roxas made him uneasy, and he wanted his wits about him.

"So, what did you need to talk about."

Roxas blinked at the sun, looking as though he were contemplating his answer. "I need to ask you a question. It's rather imperative, actually."

Axel's curiosity was about to kill him. "Ask away."

Roxas breathed in a gulp of air, and let it out slowly. _Well, here it goes…_

"Would you go out with me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My beta reader kicks ass. Just sayin.' She is the only reason this thing makes sense.

The one second it takes for me to review makes me eternally happy.

So

do

it. please.


	4. The Plan

"Will you go out with me?"

_What?!_

The only thing Axel could do was stare. Roxas was sitting casually against the chained fence that ran around the edge of the roof. Just sitting there, his perfect hair looking perfect even while blowing around in the wind, acting as though he hadn't asked out someone he barely knew.

Yeah sure, they had already made out and everything, but people randomly make out all the time. In movies. And, not to get him wrong, Axel thought Roxas was hot.. He was undeniably attractive, a fact which had lead to this whole kissing business to begin with.

However.

Axel didn't like how this kid blew him off. Just walked off, while everyone, from the tiniest freshman to the 20 year old senior, has witnessed the sex god of the school be humiliated. He didn't like the smirks he got in the hallways from his peers, or all the gossiping about his failure. Everyone had seen him scamming on the new kid, and they then saw the new kid leave mid-make out.

And here he was, looking at Axel with expectant blue eyes, chewing on his pouty bottom lip……

Axel stood up and brushed his pants off where he had been sitting.

"Sorry, I don't date." This technically wasn't a lie, since Axel hadn't properly dated anyone since Larxene Taylor in the sixth grade.

He started to walk to the door that lead to the staircase, when he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Why not?", Roxas growled.

The redhead turned around, and flicked Roxas on the nose. "Because, I like variety, if you know what I mean. Anyways, see ya."

And Axel turned on his heel, disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

The outfield of the baseball pitch during P.E. hardly ever saw much action, seeing as if anyone actually managed to hit the ball, it never made it much past the pitcher. This made it a perfect place to hold conversations. Or, in Sora's case, to cheer up his new friend.

"C'mon Roxas, I'm sure Axel will come around. I mean, personally, I've never seen him date anyone, but you can't give up just because it's unlikely!"

Roxas pouted. "You aren't doing a particularly good job of making me feel better."

The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just, I've been going to school with Axel for years, and I've never know him to be the nicest of people. He thinks because he's a little attractive, and people fall over him all the time, he rules the school. And he thinks he's a punk or something, but he's not even in a band! You can't dress like that if you're not in a band!"

Axel _did_ dress with more chains in his attire than was normal. Not to mention the piercings, and the tattoos. Come to think of it, Axel was very different from what Roxas normally would be attracted to. He didn't even know exactly why he was so fixated on him. However, his body was reacting to the redhead, and it had to be for some reason. One he intended to figure out.

Sora's excited voice brought him out of his reverie. "Maybe you asked him out too soon. You spooked him! It's like a horse, you can't just run up and pet it, you have to gently approach them, then you tame the beast! You have to tame Axel!"

Roxas' lips quirked upwards. "Let me guess. Learning Shakespeare in English at the moment?"

Sora deflated a bit. "Yeah, we're reading _The Taming of the Shrew_. Which is where I might have got the idea, but credit goes to me to applying it to the current situation, ok? So, just try to be his friend, tame him, then catch him! Though if you get the herp, don't say I didn't tell you so. Because he has been _around—"_

"He does not have a sexually transmitted disease, thank you." _I would have smelled it in his blood if he did._ "I am going to take your idea into consideration, and if it succeeds, you will be rewarded thus."

Blue eyes rolled. "You don't have to give me a prize for friendly advice, Rox. Unless the prize is a paopu smoothie, then feel free."

Roxas was about to reply when he heard the sharp crack of the baseball hitting the wood of the bat. The blonde quickly calculated the ball's trajectory, took two steps to the right, lifted his arm straight above his head, and let the ball sail straight into his waiting glove. He threw the ball back in a graceful pitch, and turned to Sora with the intention of resuming their conversation. Sora, however, seemed rather stunned with his catch.

"Rox, are you good at _everything_? Seriously, you barely did anything and you still caught it!"

Roxas sighed and looked toward the track, where he could just make out the shock of red doing laps.

"I'm not good at catching everything, it seems."

Sora followed his gaze and groaned. "Look, if it means that much to you, I'll help you. Like, I'll try to ask his friends what he likes, you know, do some recon spy-stuff. If you need someone to make him jealous, we can, er, pretend to be..._partners_, even though I am not like that. I think."

The ideas both had merit. Although Roxas wasn't sure it would be all that believable that he and Sora were dating, he could still employ the boy to find out what Axel's interests were. He needed a solid foundation for the friendship part of the seduction. "Alright, try to find out as much as you can about him. If The Plan seems to be failing, then we launch into the second phase. However, maybe we won't use you as my decoy. I wouldn't want to drag you into this."

A look of relief flashed on Sora's face, but it quickly melted into an inquiring one. "Who would you use then? You could probably get Wakka to do it, if you bribed him with blitzball season tickets."

Roxas frowned, and looked out at the baseball field, where someone was running the bases. "If it gets to that point, I may call in an old …_friend, _who owes me a favor." _For saving his life, then breaking my heart, but that is neither here nor there. Besides, Axel is worth resurrecting those ghosts. _

Sora nodded, then squinted at Roxas. "Why go through all the trouble? You could have anyone in school. 'Cept me, of course."

The blonde toed his cleats into the soft green of the field. He could have Sora if he wanted, but he wasn't going to mention that. Instead he chose to say, "The prize holds as much value as the obstacles it takes to reach it."

The class was heading back into the building, and Sora flicked Roxas in the ear. "Ow, why did you feel the need to do that?" He rubbed his slightly stinging ear.

"You talk like an English professor, you know that?"

A pinch to Sora's side. "Do you always abuse those with good vocabulary and grammar?"

Tanned face stretched into a wide grin. "Only those I care about."

Roxas smiled. Sora was more than a simple convenience. He was becoming a friend.

* * *

Axel leaned against his mustang, smoking a clove cigarette. He was waiting for some guy (Tyler?) to meet him at his car. The kid had soccer last period, and had said he would be a few minutes after the bell. Axel took a long drag, and slowly exhaled, watching the smoke dissolve in the air. He briefly wondered what Roxas was doing, but quickly shoved that out of his mind when he heard someone shouting to him.

"Hey Axel!"

Tyler was running up to him, with some brunet kid trailing behind him.

"Hey Tyler—"

"—it's Tidus—"

"Whatever. Who's the kid?"

Tidus glanced at his companion. "My friend needs a ride home. I told him we would give him a ride on the way to your house. If that's okay."

It really wasn't okay, and Axel could feel a tick start by his eye, but he tried to remember the Calming Rules he learned in anger management classes. Besides, he was trying to get some with this Tidus kid, and it wouldn't help to yell at him.

"Yeah, it's fine. Get in."

Axel slipped into the drivers seat, and tried not to think about exactly why Tidus had caught his eye. It couldn't be because, in his peripheral vision, he had thought the boy was Roxas. Or that, if he squinted, the blurred picture looked like the blonde…..

When the others got situated, Axel put the key in the ignition, and the car purred to life.

Sora was duly impressed. The car looked expensive, and no doubt was, knowing Axel. Everyone knew Axel had money, which only helped his popularity. Sora was in the back seat of the sports car, while Tidus was in the front, trying to flirt with Axel. Sora had pretended to need a ride home when he overheard Tidus telling someone he was meeting Axel after school. This, of course, had been the perfect opportunity to enact The Plan.

After telling Axel his address, he started drilling the boy on what bands he liked, and helped himself to his CD case, which had been on the other side of the backseat.

Axel was a bit startled by the interrogation, but he always liked talking about himself, so he answered Sora's questions. Besides, he was cute, and when he got bored of Tidus, he could move on to the energetic boy.

The questions ended when they reached Sora's house, a modest two-story building with a hammock in the front. Tidus moved his seat up so Sora could scramble out of the tiny car.

"Thanks for the ride, Axel! I might need another one soon!" Sora ran to his front door.

Unable to help double entendre in his mind, Axel snickered. Tidus apparently understood what he was laughing about, and glared at him. "Do you like Sora or something?"

The jealous edge was evident, and if Axel wanted this night to end up productive, he needed to do damage control. "A kid like that? Nah. I'm glad he's finally gone; we can be alone now."

Tidus grinned in relief and started chatting as Axel pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Ok, so I made this playlist of songs Axel likes, so you can get familiar with them."

Sora had really gotten into The Plan, and had devoted careful time to create the playlist. Roxas put the earphone into his ear, and listened to the songs. Sora gauged the blonde's reactions to the music, which ranged from confused to contemptuous. After five minutes, Roxas handed the iPod back to Sora.

Sora looked hopefully at his friend. "So……what do you think?"

"Honestly? I can't believe trash like that is called music. How does anyone find this noise appealing?"

"Roxas! Axel loves this stuff! How can you tame him if you have nothing in common with him!"

Roxas sighed. "I will just have to hope he will be my friend for me, and not our interests. There must be other things he likes, besides," he glanced at the playlist, "Mindless Self Indulgence. What kind of a name _is_ that anyway?"

"Well," Sora mumbled, "the only other thing I could gather was he loved his car, and he loves sex. Because that's what I'm pretty sure he did with Tidus after they dropped me off."

"_What?!" _Roxas gave a wild-eyed look to Sora. "Why did you omit that particular piece of information when you were telling me this to begin with?"

Sora looked sheepish. "I didn't want your feelings to be hurt."

"They aren't _hurt,_ I'm just……so soon? He's already sleeping with other people?"

The tanned boy could see hurt in Roxas' face, despite the blonde's protests to the contrary. "I'm going to help you, whatever you decide, but I will tell you my opinions; Axel isn't a good boyfriend. I don't think he knows how to be. You just have to ask yourself if the potential pain is worth it."

Roxas bit his lip, and thought about green, green eyes. "Yes. I do believe he is worth it. I want to find out if I'm right."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay ok! Another chapter, who knew? I have a Twilight fic going on right now too, but I'm not really inspired on that one. I may delete it or re-write it or keep going. (if you like twilight, read it and lemme know!)

This one will continue to be updated fo sho, but only frequently if i get **REVIEWS. **Otherwise, who know when it will be updated? next week? NEXT YEAR? (not a real threat, since next year is like, two weeks away haha)

As always, thanks to my beta reader Melanie, who, genius that she is, has seen where this fic is going and still likes it for some reason. She is so smart, her helpful, funny comments always leave me feeling so lucky that I got a good reader! She doesn't make me feel stupid at all!

review kids.


	5. Hello, Stranger

It was completely fitting that he was in a terrible mood, the rain was pouring like another Great Flood was about to occur, his house was a dark, looming Victorian manor, and he was a vampire.

It was like a bad Tim Burton movie. Except it was _his life._

Roxas hanged his coat up in the hall closet, where it promptly fell with a wet _smack_ back unto the ground. The whole Axel situation was leaving him so strangely emotional, uncaring, and, dare say, angsty, that the simple act of retrieving his fallen coat from the floor was deemed unimportant in comparison to walking over to his couch and just laying there.

That is what he would have done, if someone wasn't already sitting on it.

Roxas pulled himself out of his stupor to register the still being sitting casually on his couch, and no, he wasn't entirely sure who it was. Through the numb haze Roxas had been in since school let out, the shock and anxiousness that the current situation provided in started to sink in.

"Well, it has been a while, hasn't it Roxas."

Roxas, like most other people who had been unceremoniously dumped by their lover, had mentally prepared a cool, suave speech in the case that they ever met their ex-paramour. Countless scenarios had played through Roxas' head throughout the centuries, scenarios which ended in various amounts of nudity and/or murder, depending on the mood. However, the murder ones had played more prominent as the decades passed, until they were almost a comforting thought. In fact, Roxas had been planning on indulging in a detailed imagining of the ex in question in various states of dismemberment, before seeing him, very much alive and attached, sitting on his couch.

His _favorite_ couch, as if the situation wasn't already infuriating.

"Um," he croaked.

So much for that speech.

As the man stepped closer to him, his features were highlighted by a brief flash of lightening from the window. Of course, being a vampire, the man's features were perfectly easy to see for him. This made it hard to miss the fact that the bastard was still appallingly beautiful.

Roxas cleared his throat. "Wh-what are you doing here, Riku?" And didn't he just want to _die _for stuttering like a complete _girl_.

Riku gave him a long stare from behind silver fringe, and then proceeded to smirk.

"Someone let it known you were currently attending high school. Of course, I was extremely curious to test the validity of that rumor. And lo and behold-," Riku paused, giving Roxas' a quick once over, noting the backpack and the clothes.

"-It's true."

_Dammit, _Roxas internally groaned, _Riku would find out through his connections with the Organization. _

Riku stepped slowly around Roxas, so close his breath was warm on Roxas' wet, cold cheeks. When he stopped in front of the blonde, Roxas took the opportunity to observe him. Riku looked like he had been pulled directly from Roxas' memory, then polished and made gloriously real for his torment. His clothes were modern and simple, yet still had an unidentifiable trait that made it glaringly obvious that Riku was rich and knew how to use his wealth well.

Roxas was wealthy too, but this particular day had not been his best, and he didn't want to face his devastating ex in a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt that proudly proclaimed, _yes, I am in chess club! _But, such was the comedy of his life. It was times like these that Roxas thought, if there was a God, He must have created Roxas for his general amusement.

"That wasn't the only thing I heard, either."

Roxas' self-pity was abruptly replaced by a blind panic. Of course, he had been thinking about possibly asking Riku to help with his Plan, but that was only abstractly and theoretically, and damn if he wasn't ready for this. Obviously the Organization would be watching him to make sure he didn't accidently expose their community.

"I didn't know that _human _was your type nowadays." Riku was very close, way too close, but the only thing Roxas felt was embarrassment and a vague inclination to wash his hair. Eternally grateful that his body wasn't betraying him in this awkward situation, he gently stepped out of Riku's prowling range, and cleared his throat.

"What business is it of yours what my type is? And I haven't heard from you in centuries, what do you want?"

The rain was pounding a dreary soundtrack in the background. Riku picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his jacket, and quirked an eyebrow at Roxas. "I do owe you one. I am willing to offer my help for you to win this....boy."

The blonde was shocked. Just the fact that Riku had suggested to help with the Plan without any prompting from Roxas was strange, and a little creepy, but Roxas had always thought that Riku was weirdly perceptive and maybe just a little psychic. And really, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Roxas pretended to think about it. His act was getting a bit dramatic, with a lot of "hmmmm-ing" and crossing of his arms, until his silver-haired ex turned to walk away, rolling his eyes.

"OK, yes yes, I'll accept your help."

Riku looked over his shoulder, and turned to face Roxas again. "Good. We can finally settle the score. And you won't regret it." Riku walked closer and cupped Roxas' cheek. He leaned down, and whispered a "sorry" over Roxas' lips, before his tongue followed the word. The blonde's mouth opened of it's own accord, and he moaned into the bruising pressure. Although the attraction was very much present, the emotion that used to accompany it was long gone. Roxas pulled back, and shakily smiled at his old companion. "Thank you."

Riku's face was turned away, and he raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Roxas was left alone. He ran a hand through his half-dried hair, and unconsciously licked his lips. The bitter taste of salt was on them, the taste of tears.

______________________________________________________________________

"Why are you being so jumpy?"

Roxas jumped at the voice, and turned to face Sora. "I am not 'jumpy'. You startled me."

Sora looked at Roxas skeptically, but didn't say anymore on the subject. It was lunchtime, and Roxas didn't know when Riku planned to show up, much less where, and all in all, it was making him distracted.

The sounds of Sora inhaling his food was familiar, and Roxas closed his eyes briefly, resting his head against his arms.

"Roxas!"

Without moving, or opening his eyes, Roxas responded. "Yes, Sora?"

"Axel is totally staring at you."

After spending over an hour in his closet, trying to find something especially flattering to wear, Roxas felt satisfaction that his work paid off. A dark, form-fitting collared shirt and black trousers were a bit formal for high school, but not unusual. Besides, after the chess-club shirt disaster, he would be damned if Riku would see him like that again.

Roxas lifted his head and looked at the corner of the cafeteria, where Axel was surrounded by his clique. Roxas thought the caste system of the school was ridiculous, but Sora informed him it was inevitable. Roxas sat with Sora, who was popular and well-liked. As a result, those sort of people sat with them. Axel, on the other hand, was popular and well-liked, but he sat with the outcasts and drug-addicts. Sora informed him that those unfortunates were Axel's friends.

Axel was indeed staring at him, although when Roxas' eye met his, they quickly looked away.

_Maybe I'm finally having an effect on him. Perhaps I won't require Riku's assistance. _

When Roxas finally tuned backed into the noises around him, he heard Sora rambling to someone about the various liaisons of the soccer team. When Tidus' name came up, Roxas looked over at the boy, who was just a table over.

"Yeah, he and Axel were talking for a while, but you know how Axel is. Seriously, if Tidus screws up another match because he's moping all the time, I will kill him."

Roxas looked over a table, to where Tidus sat, and saw the evidence of Sora's words. Tidus' blond hair looked uncharacteristically not styled, and the boy in question was pushing his food around his tray in between longing glances at Axel's table.

When Sora paused in his narrative to eat, Roxas leaned in and hissed into the boy's ear. "Why did you refrain from telling me that they are no longer dating?"

Sora quickly swallowed his food, and shrugged. "I thought you knew. Besides, I told you Axel doesn't stay with anyone for long."

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, when the bell rang. His next class with Axel was soon, and he was going to make his time worth it.

* * *

This chapter is unbeta'd. because it's been 7 months, and I lost my beta's email. (if you are reading this, email me!)

REVIEW


End file.
